The Lost Rainbow
by Doomburger
Summary: A group of inter-dimensional scientists have created a race of Plasma Bakugan with unique abilities. What's their goal? Take over the world of course! Or maybe even several! Who are they? And what's the legendary"vortex ten?" Read to find out! R&R plz!
1. What a terrible way to start a story!

**Hi again~**

**This is my second story,and this time it's Adventure-Sci-Fi yeah whatever.I hope it's better than Behind the ,rated T for some gory violence (yummy!) and minor cursing . Don't forget to review!!!**

* * *

The balance in Vestroia had surely been disrupted and,obvious as it was,it seemed that the simplest simpleton was able to acknowledge that.

**For bolts and bolts of purple lightning sliced and diced through the crimson sky, dozens of them flashing through magenta clouds in unison,creating the illusion of the sky falling apart,and the roar of thunder mixed with the hissing of water vaporizing, as streams of lava spurting out of some cracks in the ground,collided with streams of water flowing down the ice-encased mountain tops. It seemed that the powers of all six elements have collided,having been triggered by some powerful force, and it was obvious that said force was definitely not of the positive origin.**

**Chunks of molten rocks erupted out of the ground and lodged themselves into the sky,only to shower the ground,carving loads and loads of craters in the wretched surface of Vestroia,and the craters oozed green acidic slime. **

**The air itself was literally drenched in negative energy, rendered thick and greasy as the ground shook under the feet of thousands of warriors. Two sides faced off against each other,locked in a mortal combat. **

**Said battle was a struggle over the ultimate control of the realm. Everybody fought for the blessed world of Vestroia,and,therefore, for survival of their own kind,for both sides didn't seem eager to spare the lives of their enemies. **

**Crimson,tan,aqua,purple,green and golden - various types of mythical beasts have united against an army of Komodo Dragon-like creatures,the lattermost of which had a color pattern consisting generally of copper and bronze. **

Two sides have clashed together,showering the surface with each other's blood. Many warriors from both sides had fallen,and neither side was willing to give up. Yet Bakugan,the noble guardians of Vestroia, seemed to be outnumbered and sustained heavy losses.

The giant lizards had surrounded one of the resistance's squadrons,locking them in a deadly ring. Most of the warriors that somehow escaped to be surrounded were to be quickly disposed of, leaving nothing but piles of white bones with not an inch of flesh present.

They were vicious,these barbarians,and finely skilled in combat,yet the captured soldiers weren't the ones to be beaten that easy.

"READY! SET! JET TORNADO!!!" Screamed a troop of Aquos Juggernoid as they charged towards the attackers,knocking many down and scattering them around like bowling pins. The attack was fierce,the power was incredible,and a visible gap had formed in the ghastly circle.

"STRIKE!!!" They all cheered in unison " UH-OH!!!"

The enemy seemed to have regrouped,sending in a fresh troop of archers - hundreds of centaur-like beasts,each wielding a crystal crossbow.

They recharged their weapons,

aimed,and fired, stunning the Juggernoid a bit before they realized that enemy arrows were useless agains their heavy-duty armor. Yet their joy didn't last long as,upon touching the Juggernoid,the arrows began to explode into beams of magenta energy as the turtle-like bakugan writhed in pain and scattered about,having been reduced to their ball forms.

The demolition of the Juggernoid troop seemed to have crushed the squadron's spirit,for right after the last Juggernoid fell,about a quarter of the warriors surrendered without hestitation and had been dragged to the enemy base to be obviously tortured for information then boiled for lunch or turned into slaves. The rest preferred rather to die with honor than to give in,and they proceeded to do so. One by one,the brave warriors of Vestroia had been struck down,and their souls had been harvested to be banished to the ghastly Doom Dimension for an eternity. They were no more,and the enemy soldiers continued their march of rampage.

* * *

" Dear God! That's one wicked wound you got there,mistress! But do not worry ,I'll fix you right up! Just hold still for a second!"

A tigress warrior wrenched a small tree out of the ground and clenched it tightly with her teeth to keep herself from crying out as the healer tugged hard at the arrow embedded deeply between the tigress'shoulder blades.

"Hang on,this thing is jagged! This is gonna hurt!"

The tigress writhed in agony, her teeth plunged deeply into the tree trunk,her claws scratching madly at the ground,and finally the arrow came out with a sickening _CRUNCH_, red liquid spurting out,staining the white fur. The warrior sprawled facedown on the ground,her breath coming out in sparadic gasps, the remains of the tree trunk rolling away from her body,having been bitten clearly in half.

The healer poured some green elixir onto the wound to have it heal up in a second,and now it was almost impossible to tell that the tigress was even wounded.

" I assume you should rest to restore your strength!" The healer said,but the tigress was already standing and eager to fight.

" There is no time to rest. We have a battle to win. Our world's destiny is at stake!"

"Are you sure you have the power to face the enemy,Tigrerra? I'm sure we can hold them off while you recover..." Asked a red dragon with golden stripes all over his body,his eyes gleaming with nobility.

" Not a chance Drago! I'm destined to fight and die for the sake of Vestroia...For everyone's sake!"

" Okay then. But be careful."

" I will be. Will you?"

" I will protect the base with my very life. I wish you luck!"

" So do I, Drago!"

And,upon saying that, Haos Tigrerra stormed off along with a troop of bakugan heading to the giant frozen lake,where the battle raged on.

* * *

"Destruction Meteor Storm!!!" a green phoenix screeched,assaulting the enemy head on,slicing them in half with her razor sharp feathers.

The squadron retreated,littering the ground with dead bodies as Skyress,the Ventus Elite Guardian of Vestroia, pursued them,slashing through enemy lines like a knife slicing through butter.

* * *

" AARGH!!! What the hell is that thing?"

"I don't know,but it's undefeatable! What should we do,commander?"

"Less chit-chat,more _SMASHING!!!_" A voice growled,and suddenly both enemies were grabbed,and then slammed into each other so hard they both turned to dust.

The remaining soldiers gazed up and backed away in awe as they set their sight onto Gorem,the stone golem-like Elite Guardian of Subterra.

He stood

before that feeble gang of miniscules, being thrice as tall as the tallest of them,and he was looking straight into their eyes.

And,as the enemies looked into those crimson orbs and saw all the hatred sustained within,they simply couldn't bear it any longer and ran off with their tails between their legs. Only to slip over a frozen puddle and fall into the gorge beneath.

* * *

The general was enjoying himself. After all,he was definitely gonna get promoted after they had defeated that scrawny resistance! His "Anyone who flees the battle will be boilled in a cauldron of hot tree sap" strategy seemed to work to perfection,as his troop had the upperhandd in the battle.

"AAAARGH!!!"

The general felt himself being roughly dragged back to reality as his royal guards screamed bloody murder as they got tossed around like sacks of potatoes. And,to make things even weirder...No one astually seemed to attack them!!!

"What the hell is going on?"

" SAY GOODBYE,SWAMP BREATH!!!" came a voice from above.

The stupefied general managed to pull himself together just in time to block the attack.

"Why you little shit!!!" He screamed as he lunged at the blue humanoid lizard who skillfully dodged his attack and then proceeded to grab his arm and swing him around,sending him right into the mountain.

The general growled in pain and anger as Aquos Preyas,the Aquos Elite Guardian,charged at him for the final attack.

"Hehehe...He won't even know what hit him!" The general thought,three throwing knives grasped tightly in his Preyas approached,he threw a knife at him and snickered,concerned that the next thing he was to hear would be a scream of pain.

"Strike one!" Preyas said as he caught the knife with one hand.

The general growled and flung another knife.

"Strike two! And three! You're out!" Preyas yelled as he threw all three knives at the general,who managed to dodge one of them,only to have the remaining two stab him - one in the heart,and the other in the eye. He collapsed,gurgling on his own blood,and moved no longer.

* * *

Everyone did their very best to beat the invaders,and they had their moments of glory,...Yet now,having already tired out from the previous waves,theysure had it rough battling the reinforcements.

"They're approaching the base!" - Tigrerra shouted as she ran into the base camp,all covered in wounds,now having a scar over her other eye.

" Don't 'll do our best to protect Vestroia tiil the very end!" Drago said,-" Even if we have to give our lives for this."

"Are you sure drago?" Preyas asked weakly. He was mauled even worse than Tigrerra,and both his arm fins were missing,sliced off by a rogue sword swipe.

" At least we can count on it" Drago said.

"I don't know about you guys,but I'm ggoing to protect Vestroia until my last breath!" Skyress said.

"I guess I should say I'm in before you guys go all _bwek bwek bwek _on me!" Preyas scoffed

"of course I'm in! I'm willing to protect my home!" Gorem said

"Together we will crush any enemy that stands on our way!"Hydranoid added

"Okay then,"Drago said,-" Let's go fight for our home realm!"

"YEAH!!!" everyone responded

* * *

"Report!" The enemy leader said

"The last member of the resistance had been demolished! Those cowardly Elite Guardians ran to their base with their tails between their legs!"

"They don't matter anymore! Vestroia had fallen,and soon,all of the vortex ten will be mine!" The leader laughed.

'Not so fast!" a voice came,and the leader saw the Bakugan Six approaching,-"You haven't won until the last one of us falls!"

"Fools!"The general laughed -"You can't defeat my army by yourselves!"

"At least we'll try!" Skyress said calmly.

* * *

Raindrops splashed into puddles of crimson,and washed the blood off the dead's faces. Like the sky itself was crying,lamenting the ones that. have fallen

* * *

**_Well,it's like they say, you can't possibly imagine a sadder ending! _**

**_I myself almost cried when i typed that :(_**

**_But cheer up everyone!_**

**_The Bakugan will be back in the next chapter and Vestroia is still safe!R&R please!_**

* * *


	2. Experiments,Tragedy,and Dan Pwnage

_Hooray! Chapter 2 is finally here! Enjoy! And don't forget to review!_**

* * *

**

**I don't own Bakugan. However,I own all of my OCs**

* * *

"Doctor! Number 2's losing power! What should we do?" A white-robed man cried out, beads of sweat rolling down his face as his fingers raced through the infinity of buttons and switches.

"Suck in the rest of Number 6's power and transfer it to Number 2's tub! " A hooded figure in a wheelchair croaked,hunching over a kidney bowl

"Are you sure? We'd been using Number 6 as a power source for quite a long time! At this rate,we can't afford losing another specimen!" The man said, pointing at the object floating in a tub full of water.

Said object,having surely been a living creature,was now reduced to the state of a shapeless mass. The wretched critter curled up in its tub, leaking blood and bile,and only slight pulsing of its exposed veins reminded that it was still alive. Lots and lots of tubes and pipes embedded themselves deeply into the whatever it was' flesh,draining out green glowing matter along with some blood and dissolved muscle tissue.

" Do it" - The hooded man ordered, - "My ilness seems to be progressing quite rapidly,and I am unsure of how much time I have left,so we must do everything we can to speed up the process. And Number 6's sacrifice is quite a step forward for the...Cough...pro...ject...Cough...UAAAUUUUGH!!!" The hooded person loomed over the kidney bowl positioned on his lap, vomiting up a mouthful of semi-coagulated blood, - " Hurry!" - the man choked out,wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Yes,sir..."The robed person responded.

* * *

One second...A nick of time, not even close to be considered a period... Yet it took even less than a second for the fateful button to be pressed and the fate of yet another living being to be decided upon... The metallic tubes impaled the poor creature even deeper,making a gap form in this pulsing mass of tattered flesh, obviously the wretched remains of what previously was the beast's mouth, - and then the pitiful remains of what once was a creature let out the most horrifying moan of utter agony and despair to be ever heard. Monotonous howl mixed with hacking and gurgling as the creature regurgitated blood and bodily liquids- the moan that surely was to haunt the dreams of all observers for the rest of their lives.

And then - it just simply dissolved, wiped out of existence,becoming part of the atmosphere. The tub labelled "Number 6"was now empty, and the opposing tub was rocking from the tremendous impact of all the power building up within.,

"It's over!" The white-robed scientist stated

And,as if to amplify the scientist's statement, the "Number 2" tub started to swell up,glass cracking from the immense strain.

"RAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The glass tub finally reached its limit,and shattered to thousands of pieces,exposing the beast inside, surrounded by a platinum energy aura,sparks of electricity jolting around the newborn being.

" Yes! Yes! It is complete! " - the man in a wheelchair jerked up his head and laughed maniacally,only to be interrupted by another seizure.

The creature stared at the surroundings, its muzzle wearing a dumbfounded look,its eyes shifting from one side to another,obviously feeling uneasy upon realizing that it is not in its tub anymore.

"What the..."Upon gazing up at the creature,the man in a white labcoat felt like it was the right time to sweatdrop,yet the manners his mother taught him when he was a kid forbidded him to do so.

" Holy crap this thing is so butt ugly!" The scientist cringed as the creature paced around the laboratory,cracking the floor in process and leaving behind puddles of drool.

"Shut your mouth you insolent little brat!!!" The man in black rose up from his wheelchair,his skeletal hands clenched into fists. He then attempted to lunge at the scientist,who couldn't help but giggle while watching the creature gobble up some random equipment and let out a horrifying **_BURRRRRRRP_**,but ended up sprawled on the floor,screaming something rated way above T and wishing for his unlucky henchman to **_CRAWL INTO A HOLE AND DIE_** as soon as possible.

"Archibald you $#%##%%#!!!! You were just lucky that I am too weak to disassemble you like a rusty vacuum cleaner! How dare you call my greatest creation yet a butt ugly monster! Be cursed! Be cursed! Be cursed you $%$#(*$!!!!"

"I-I'm sorry master! I can't help it! He's so fu-......BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Archibald choked out,desperately trying to hold the giggles in as the monster tore out one of the water pipes and swallowed it whole,its neck stretching out as it gulped the pipe down.

"Shut up!"

"S-s-sorry!!!"

"Shut up before the story goes where it is definitely not supposed to go!" The hooded man roared out,somehow managing to plant himself upon his wheelchair. Pathetic as it was, this attempt to shut the assistant up actually took effect.

"Aah...That's better! Now prepare Number 2 for launch!"

"Right away sir!"

* * *

**_Dan: *Currently being power-wedgied at the mountain top about 5000 feet in the air": WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!???_**

**_Doomburger: This,my dear,is a cliffhanger!_**

**_Dan: Whatever it is, IT HURTS LIKE HELL!!! OWW! My butt feels like it's gonna explode!_**

**_Doomburger: WOWz!!! Guys! Guys! Did you hear that? Dan's butt's gonna explode!_**

**_My fave Bakugan Three: (bust in carrying lots of popcorn) YAY!!! Let's go see!_**

**_Five minutes later_**

**_Doomburger:Any minute now!_**

**_Hydranoid: This is getting boring!_**

**_Gorem:ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_**

**_Dan:AAAAAAAARGH!!! *underwear rips* YIIIIKESSSS!!!! *falls into the river* Cliffhangers stink!_**

**_Doomburger: *smoke comes out of ears* No they don't!*Throws random stuff at Dan* _**

**_Bakugan: Is this a dream come true? *join in the fun* _**

**_Dan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!! * gets hit by a brick* I HATE CLIFFHANGERS!_**


	3. Haunted House Party Part 1

_Wham!_

_Bam!_

_Blam!_

**Drago's eyes shot open at the sound of something banging repeatedly against the window. The Pyrus Bakugan jumped up,startled,and, before he could manage to get a single clue of what the heck was going on, he was brutally whacked on the noggin by some unidentified flying object, knocking him off the bookshelf he was sleeping on,and sending him flying right into the wall. **

_And if it weren't for a random stuffed bunny propped up against the lattermost to break his fall, this story would've gotten **gory**!!!_

**"...Ow...No mom, no more infinity tomatoes! I'm full!" The concussed Dragonoid mumbled before blacking out,as stars circled around his head,sparkling in the dark.**

**As for his human companion, he kept squirming on his bed, having one heck of a nightmare,** _which,as usual, was a random mixture of him getting his brains sucked out through a straw by a mutated chunk of broccoli and Miss Pourtey busting his ass for not doing his homework,_** and totally clueless of a UFO crashing through his window,leaving a hole the size of an average lemon** **and causing severe cerebral damage to his fire-breathing comrade. The latter of which still lay unconscious on the floor.**

_

* * *

_

" Ugh...where am I?" Drago groaned as he slowly came back to his senses. Only to have a jolt of sharp pain in the head to remind him of the earlier events. He rubbed his sore head and forced himself into an upright position, eyeing the room and wondering what could hit him. Confused as he was, he was one hundred per cent certain that it was an attempt of asassination.

Soon the answer to his question was found, _having turned out to be a rock solid piece of cheese_, and it further ensured Drago that someone has just tried to kill him off for good. But,before he completely succumbed to his paranoia, Drago's immunity to physical injuries finally kicked in.

_Still dizzy from the hit to the head, the Pyrus waddled over to the bookshelf, hoping for some rest to accelerate the process of recovery. Well, let's just __say, he wasn't to get any._

" Drago! Drago! DRAAAAGOOOO!!!!!!!!" a voice came from the backyard, followed by a fit of hacking cough as the speaker,whoever he was, seemed to have over-exerted his vocal cords.

" Huh? Wha? Whaat?!" Drago jerked up his head, only to recoil in panic and duck, narrowly avoiding being hit by a half-eaten smore, -

" Who's there?"

Yelping and dodging random stuff flying at him through a lemon-sized hole in the window, Drago made his way to the latter and stuck his head out of the hole.

" Who are you? Show yourself! I don't mean any harm!" The Dragonoid shouted,only to have a rotten egg splatter all over him. He cringed and attempted to shake off the gooey substance, but the egg seemed to have gone through an unusual process of decomposing, having stuck to Drago's person like concrete,and now in addition to a bump on his head he had his wings and legs glued to his torso. As he squirmed and withered, trying to set himself free, someone in the backyard lit a torch,and the unlucky Bakugan's existence had finally been confirmed.

" There he is!"

" He doesn't look good!"

" Wooh! Is it just me or is that egg you threw all over him!?"

" DRAGO!!!"

" DRAGGIE!!!"

" DRAGOROONIE!!!"

After a minute of desperate struggling, Drago finally managed to roll over and felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders as he saw a group of bakugan peering from between the bushes. With Gorem and Hydranoid holding a torch, Tigrerra, Skyress and the Preyas brothers surrounded by a bunch of garbage they seemed to use to attract Drago's attention, and Wavern stepped forward to negotiate.

" Drago, Drago,can you hear me? We need you here right now!"

" It's an emergency!" Angelo added as he put his battle-ready piece of garbage down and so did everyone else.

" Emergency!? Where!? Why!?" Drago started to squirm like crazy and, performing incredible feats of strength, finally managed to break through his rancid bonds, but, ironically, ended up falling out of the window in process. "Aaaaargh!"

" Are you okay? That looked quite painful!" Skyress said

Drago mumbled something in response, having landed right into the pile of garbage.

" Uuugh...Blegh! Yuck!" Drago sputtered as he clambered out of the garbage pile. " You called me?"

" Yes we did, and I believe the threat is quite serious," - Tigrerra said

" Some unidentified object seems to have landed in Marucho's neighborhood!" Angelo added

" Yeah, I was in Marucho's house, all warm and cozy, finally able to get some piece and quiet, and then BANG!!! The sky flashed with purple lightning, and then this s-shiny thing c-crashed right into Mrs. M-M-McHammers' r-roof!" Preyas stammered looking shocked

" Aside from the oddity of what happened, the object seems to radiate massive amounts of negative energy!"

" Angelo, quit acting nerdy and confusing people!" Diablo snarled, - " This thing, whatever it is, is EVIL!!! You could've just said that!"

" I pity your uneducated self!"

" Why you little!"

Diablo made a despearte attempt to hit Angelo, but ended up knocking himself out cold

" We have to there and investigate. Whatever it is, it could be very dangerous." Tigrerra said

" Everyone! Let's move out! The faster we get there the better!" Drago said

The Bakugan nodded and climbed onto the rollerskate that, for some unknown reason, happened to be there.

" I said everyone!" Drago growled as Preyas backed away shaking.

" There's no way I'm going to that pig-faced hag's house again! She's so...creepy!" Preyas said

"Preyas we have to do it! So stop being a baby and suck it up unless you're a scaredy cat!" Tigrerra hissed at him

" Aww maaaan!!!" Preyas groaned as he hopped onto the rollerskate

" Holy mother of all fishsticks!!!!" Diablo said , - " Drago you stink!"

* * *

_A couple minutes later_

"Phew, I'm glad that's over!" Preyas sighed in relief, -" Weird...I never got carsick before...Maybe it's because of that UFO stuff..."

" Angelo, are you sure it's the right house?" Drago asked

" I believe we have succesfully reached our destination"

" I think we lucked out! The door's open!" Tigrerra said

" ...Well that's odd! Who would leave the door open in the middle of a night?"

" This place gives me the creeps!"

" Shut up and get moving!"

* * *

"Indeed, this place looks quite unappropriate for human beings to live in." Skyress stated as she eyed the staircase with cobwebs hanging everywhere.

" I suggest we split up and check this house for anything suspicious." Wavern said

" Hey bro..." Diablo turned to Preyas with an evil grin across his face " You go first!"

"N-no way!"

"I d..."

"No!"

"I da..."

"Don't say that!"

"I dare you! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Diablo laughed maniacally as his brother's jaw dropped.

* * *

**_Oopsie! A cliffhanger! AGAIN!!! Will the bakugan make it? What was the mysterious UFO that crash-landed in Marucho's neighborhood? Find out in Part 2! Coming soon! R&R,and no flames plz_**


End file.
